


crawling towards the pillowcase.

by redhoods



Series: kinktober 2019. [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Trans Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex, sylvain's terrible timing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-23 23:41:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20898047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redhoods/pseuds/redhoods
Summary: Sylvain isn’t even looking at him, which is usually his method of dealing with his discomfort. “I, uh,” he stammers, which also isn’t typical for Sylvain unless he’s really considering something, really thinking about something.Smooth and charming is all just a part he plays, sometimes even Felix has to remind himself of that.Felix nudges him in the hip with his foot, “Words, big boy.”





	crawling towards the pillowcase.

**Author's Note:**

> belated kinktober day two - interrupted. why am i even keeping count?
> 
> anyways. this is just more pure indulgence, i care not.
> 
> title from your body is a wonderland because if you can't imagine sylvain crooning it to a equal parts flustered and frustrated felix then are you even really shipping sylvix?
> 
> felix is trans and i use female coded words.

“Marry me.”

Sylvain’s got terrible timing, everyone knows it, everyone’s chastised him for it at some point, for cracking a joke at the wrong moment, for choosing to flirt at the wrong moment. In general, he’s got a habit of picking the wrong moment for most things he does, but this has got to take the cake.

Top of the list.

“What.” Felix deadpans and drops his legs flat, shoves at Sylvain’s chest with his palms, “Sylvain.”

Now he can’t tell if Sylvain’s face is red from arousal or embarrassment, though he knows his own is from frustration. Sylvain doesn’t say anything, though he does ease back, pulling out and they both grimace a little. He sits back on his heels and Felix watches him run fingers through his hair, the way his hair sticks out a little wilder, the way curls start to stand out from sweat and humidity.

Sylvain isn’t even looking at him, which is usually his method of dealing with his discomfort. “I, uh,” he stammers, which also isn’t typical for Sylvain unless he’s really considering something, really thinking about something.

Smooth and charming is all just a part he plays, sometimes even Felix has to remind himself of that.

Felix nudges him in the hip with his foot, “Words, big boy.”

That gets him a toothy grin, a hand around his foot, thumb pressing into the arch, “I shouldn’t have done that,” he says, eventually, “Shouldn’t have sprung that on you.”

“While you were fucking me, you mean?” If one of them is going to have be direct about this, Felix decides he might as well, since Sylvain is back to not looking at him. He stretches his foot a little in his grip, groans quietly when Sylvain digs in with his thumb.

Sylvain huffs out a quiet sound, “I remember when you couldn’t mention sex without turning red as a tomato,” he grouses, no heat, then releases his foot, wide palms sliding up his calves. “But yeah, it’s not fair when you can’t exactly escape.”

That’s always been an understood thing in their relationship. There always has to be an out if one of them needs it. 

It’s mostly for his benefit, Felix knows, and Sylvain’s always been good about respecting that.

Heaving a sigh, he pushes himself to sit up, shoves at Sylvain’s chest until his back hits the wall, “You caught me off guard,” he admits, like it’s not obvious, sliding right into Sylvain’s lap, up on his knees so they’re at eye level with each other.

“Yeah, I’m aware,” Sylvain says and his hands are tentative when they curl around his hips.

That’s no good, Sylvain’s not usually the tentative sort and Felix reaches out, grips onto his shoulder with one hand to balance himself, “Alright, what’s with the face?” He settles back on Sylvain’s thighs, presses his other hand to Sylvain’s chest, feeling the thud of his heart under his palm.

Sylvain starts to shake his head, Felix can see the minute he’s going to try and brush it off, pinches his nipple hard. “Ow, fuck, asshole,” he knocks Felix’s hand away, cupping his hand over the abused area like Felix couldn’t feel his cock twitch at the action.

“It’s just... it’s stupid,” Sylvain starts again, reaching out again to take his hip, this time with more force, “I don’t know why I thought that’d go well.”

Felix frowns at him, “What?” He actually asks this time, then shakes his head immediately, reaching up to take hold of Sylvain’s jaw, catches his gaze pointedly, “Ask me.”

“Ask you—” Sylvain blinks at him several times, eyes wide, mouth open in a way that’s decidedly not attractive, current situation and nudity not withstanding. Then he shuts it with a soft click, swallows loudly, nods to himself—building his confidence up, Felix realizes. It’s like he’s already decided what the conclusion to this conversation is going to be and it’s not going to be good.

(It’s a look on Sylvain’s face he’s seen before, like Miklan, like telling the Margrave that he didn’t want to marry some noble girl for crests, like... Felix puts those thoughts aside.)

Sylvain squeezes his hips, musters one of his half there smiles, “Marry me?”

“Okay,” Felix says immediately.

Sylvain only stares at him.

“Hello? Are you in there?” Felix moves to pinch his nipple again but Sylvain catches his hand and he realizes Sylvain’s shaking. “I said ‘okay’,” he points out, tangling their fingers together now, “There better be a fucking ring.”

And Sylvain starts laughing, back curving to tuck his face against Felix’s neck as he shakes, like the tension is shaking its way out of hi., “‘Okay,’ he says,” Sylvain muffles against his throat, “Goddess, I want to knock you out and kiss you stupid all at once.”

Felix slides a hand into his hair, tugs, “You couldn’t knock me out if you tried.”

“Guess I better kiss you then.”

And he walked right into that one, he knows it, but it’s worth it when Sylvain surges up and slides their lips together. It’s okay, he pushes a hand between them and wraps his fingers around Sylvain’s cock and whatever smugness had been there is gone in favor of Sylvain moaning against his mouth.

He strokes him slow and easy, thumbs over the head of his dick, bringing the mood back around to what it had been.

“Fee,” Sylvain actually whines at him, mouth against his throat once more, sucking a mark that Felix’s collar might cover tomorrow.

Humming low, Felix pushes up onto his knees again, shuffles forward, glad for Sylvain’s hands on his hips as he lines Sylvain’s cock up and sinks down on him slowly. The stretch is so, so good and Felix tips his head back, groans up at the ceiling, toes curling as he settles fully in Sylvain’s lap once more.

Under him, Sylvain shifts, planting his feet flat and Felix hums at him, drapes his arms over his shoulders, slides his fingers through his wild hair, “That eager, Sylvain?”

“Maybe,” Sylvain admits, “Wanna make you feel good.”

Felix smudges a kiss against his jaw, shuffles his knees in closer, “Is that so?” He lifts up slowly, lowers himself back down just as slow, drawing groans out of both of them. It’d be a good workout for his thighs, that’s for sure, but Felix isn’t sure he wants to wait. He pushes up again, claps Sylvain on the shoulder, “Put those thighs to work then.”

Sylvain quakes with laughter under him, “You love my thighs.”

“‘d love ‘em more if you’d fuck me already.”

“Yes dear,” Sylvain murmurs, tilting his head back against the wall behind him and Felix is about to gripe at him for taking to long, but he snaps his hips up once, twice, then seems to find his stride and there’s not much left for Felix to complain about.

He tips his head down, their foreheads sliding together and Sylvain is watching him, focused intently on his face and he resists the urge to smush a hand over his face, instead tips his head to drag their lips together. It’s not very successful and he doesn’t care, “Fuck, Syl.”

“M’trying,” Sylvain winks at him, even though he’s panting, groaning, and Felix tracks a bead of sweat that slides down his throat, leans down to suck a mark where it settles at the hollow of his throat, can feel Sylvain’s groan against his lips. One of Sylvain’s arms slides around his back, holding him as the other fits between their bodies, “Felix,” he warns, then rubs his thumb over his clit.

Felix almost shouts, instead clamps down harder on Sylvain’s neck as he starts grinding his hips down for more of that friction.

His orgasm slams into him full force and this time he does shout, pressing his face into Sylvain’s neck, rather than trying to take a bite out of him, shaking apart on his cock. He pinches Sylvain’s side, “Keep going.”

And there’s no need to tell Sylvain twice on this, he slides his other arm around Felix’s back, cradling him in both as he starts snapping his hips up again in quick, hard thrusts.

“Wanna move,” Sylvain says low, mouth against his shoulder.

Felix hums, wiggles his hips a little, “Go ahead, whatever you want.”

Sylvain actually moans at that, a low wounded sound, then pushes up with his hips, lifting them both up, tilting them until Felix is sprawled on his back with Sylvain over him, still in him, jolting a quiet gasp right out of him. 

The change of position gives Sylvain far better leverage, he brackets himself on his elbows on either side of Felix, dipping his head to drag his mouth along the line of his jaw, “This good?”

“Mm, for now, better hurry,” he warns, hooking a leg over Sylvain’s hip, dragging his nails down his back. He’s fully content to lay back and watch, watch the bunch and flex of Sylvain’s muscles as he thrusts, watch the way his blush seems to spread lower and lower.

He’s not expecting Sylvain to pull away though, to pull out, and Felix hums low, watching Sylvain get a hand around himself, jerking his cock fast.

Stretching his legs out once more, Felix reaches out, drags his fingers down Sylvain’s chest, tracing familiar plains, flicking his already abused nipple, digs his nails in just a little over his abdomen, “Fuck, Sylvain,” he says, low and appreciative.

That seems to be all it takes though, Sylvain’s chin hits his chest and he groans, loud and long, spilling over his fist and across Felix’s belly, grin going soft and dumb as he tips onto the bed.

“I was serious about the ring,” Felix says, while Sylvain’s breathing regulates into something normal, reaching out to push his fingers through Sylvain’s sweat damp curls, “I’ll wear one if you have one.” It’s maybe a little unfair of him, to do this while Sylvain’s a little orgasm dumb and still trying to catch his breath.

He’s fine with waiting though.

Sylvain doesn’t answer right away when he’s done panting, though he does lean over and grab something off the floor, hopefully his own shirt, to wipe them both off with. He tosses it back to the floor, then presses a kiss to Felix’s shoulder.

They settle and Felix curls into him, flings an arm and a leg over Sylvain, rests his cheek on his chest.

“I do have a ring,” Sylvain says into the quiet of their room, when Felix has almost fallen asleep.

Felix hums, “Good,” then pinches Sylvain’s side gently, “Go to sleep, you can give it to me tomorrow.”

Sylvain laughs, a gentle quake of his chest under Felix’s cheek, “Love you, Fee.”

“Yeah, yeah, go the fuck to sleep,” Felix mutters, turns his face into Sylvain’s chest, mumbles a, “I love you too,” into his skin, smacks a loud kiss there and then mushes his cheek back to the spot.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm @vowofenmity on twitter. next prompt: collars. gotta decide which ship i'm gonna write...


End file.
